


Office Boy

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Chastity Belt, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Stiles Stilinski is a piss slut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Anonymous from request form wanted: Hi! Would you be interested in this? Peter is sick of his boyfriend Stiles interrupting him while he works from home so he tells him he can only stay in the office if he’s going to be useful. Keeps stiles under his desk for at least a few hours with his mouth on his cock, sometimes just warming, making him come a few times, drinking his piss so he doesn’t have to get up. Maybe stiles locked in chastity so he doesn’t get distracted? Facefucking, under the desk, cockwarming, piss drinking, chastity/cock cages Please and thank you! Love your stories!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 2
Kudos: 445





	Office Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the sin  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/

Peter had to admit, he had been annoyed with how needy his young boyfriend had been as of late. Stiles seemed to always be rubbing against him and teasing him while he was trying to get his work done in his office. Peter had turned Stiles’ ass red a couple of times this week as punishment for interrupting him and while Peter loved a good spanking, it was wearing his nerves down. 

Peter spread his legs wider as he tapped on his keyboard, sending an email to his coworkers. This idea had been one of his better ones and it kept his needy boyfriend in his place. The chastity belt had been a stroke of genius if Peter could say so himself. The belt ensured Stiles wouldn’t get off without Peter’s permission and allowed him to use the younger man anyway he wanted. 

Peter took another swig of his lukewarm coffee as he leaned back in his chair, his eyes falling to where Stiles was kneeling under his desk. Peter petted the brunet’s spiky hair as he sipped his coffee, taking a moment to enjoy the wet warmth of having his cock sheathed in the younger man’s mouth. 

Stiles’ eyes were blown wide with lust as they flicked up to look at Peter and the younger man suckled Peter pointedly.

“I’ll fuck your mouth when I feel like it boy, not a moment sooner. This is your place now, get used to it.” Peter said as he drained his coffee mug and pulled his chair forward. The action shoved Peter’s cock further back into Stiles’ mouth, his lips twitched up when Stiles choked briefly around him before he settled back down into his place as Peter’s cock warmer. 

The room was then filled with the sound of Peter typing and clicking and every so often talking on the phone with a coworker. Peter couldn’t help but shallowly thrust in and out of his boyfriend’s mouth as he spoke on the phone, feeling smug as Stiles swallowed around his cock and shifted from his place kneeling under the older man’s desk. 

Peter leaned back when he hung up on his latest call, closing his eyes as he realized there was pressure on his bladder and considered leaving to go take a piss. Peter hummed to himself as he pet Stiles’ hair again and a smirk crossed his lips as a filthy idea popped into his mind. 

“I think we need to add something else to your status in my office boy, cock warmer and piss slut.” Peter tugged on Stiles’ hair, allowing his cock to slip from Stiles’ swollen lips so he could look at him properly. 

“Sir?” Stiles blinked slowly, his hips that were covered with a solid metal chastity belt jerked. 

“Why should I waste my time going to the bathroom when I have a perfectly good urinal right here?” Peter’s smirk widened as he tapped his wet cock head against Stiles' lips, actively holding back from emptying his bladder as Stiles blinked up at him. 

“Now boy, be a good urinal for me and then you can go back to being my good little cock warmer.” Peter crooned as he nudged at Stiles’ lips with his cock, pleased when they automatically dropped open.

“I’ll be a good urinal for you, Sir, I swear,” Stiles promised as he pushed his head forward, swallowing Peter’s cock back down to the root. 

“I know you will be boy, you’re the perfect little slut for me after all.” Peter praised as he relaxed his hold on his bladder and sighed out in contentment as he began to piss. Stiles whined around Peter’s soft cock as his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed the piss the older man was filling his mouth with. Peter stroked Stiles’ hair as he enjoyed the way Stiles was gulping down his piss, it was new and Peter knew this would become routine for them during the week. 

Once Peter finished, he leaned back up to type up a new email as Stiles’ cheek pressed against his thigh and let Peter’s cock sit heavily on his tongue, taking up his role as cock warmer again. 

Peter smiled as he worked and wondered how long Stiles could go until he was whining and rutting against his leg desperately. Maybe not this week, perhaps in a week or two but Peter was content to wait and use Stiles’ mouth as he pleased while he worked.


End file.
